


The Two Demon Kings and Two Demon  Queens (Kyo kara Maoh!-Harry Potter fanfiction)

by Lexie_Black_1992



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Black_1992/pseuds/Lexie_Black_1992
Summary: Scarlet and Harry Potter had learned a secret when they had turned seventeen and they had also gained an inheritance, A very powerful one. Scarlet had gained power over fire and earth, Harry had gained power over water and air. Which was not entirely normal.





	The Two Demon Kings and Two Demon  Queens (Kyo kara Maoh!-Harry Potter fanfiction)

**I** **don't own Kyo Kara Maoh! Or Harry Potter I do however own this plot and any Ocs in this book.**

#  **Prologue**

Scarlet and Harry Potter had learned a secret when they had turned seventeen and they had also gained an inheritance, A very powerful one.

Scarlet had gained power over fire and earth, Harry had gained power over water and air. Which was not entirely normal.

So they went to Gringotts and got an inheritance test done hoping it would help them to figure out what exactly was happening to them.

The test revealed that they had been blood adopted by the Potters. But their true heritage was Mazoku, wizard, elven hybrids and their true family were the Sibuyas who lived in japan. 

Their mama was a witch and princess of the elves. She was from one of the elven realms and there were six different realms.Nyx, Niya, Mythic, Pure Moon, Peaceful Forest, and Nexus were the six different Elven realms.

Their papa was from the Mazoku tribe of earth. They handle all of earth's finances. They don’t want to take over the earth, they want to live peacefully. 

They had found out that they had an older brother and a twin sister and brother. Their older brother was named Shori, their twin brother and sister were named Yuuri and Yuki. 

They had told their friends Hermione and Ron the truth that they had found out and the four of them decided to make a visit to Japan, to meet Scarlet and Harry’s family. 

Scarlet had also done some research and found out that Tom Riddle (Voldemort), Severus Snape and Draco Mafloy were their soulbounds, well three of them. After finding out she had blocks and potions put on her. Draco, Severus and Tom however didn’t know this yet, and Scarlet wasn’t sure exactly how to break the news to them. 

Luckily they still had the locket,ring and Diary but they had put a non valebit spell on them.The only reason they had them was because Scarlett had felt a partial connection from each piece.

They headed to Japan on a Saturday and had arrived via apparition at about noon. 

It took some time to find the Shibuya household. Though they eventually found it at around six o’clock. Scarlet reached up to knock on the door and then Harry and Scarlet waited with bated breath. 

When the door opened they saw Jennifer. Jennifer (Miko) looked at them wide eyes for a minute and then she had promptly fainted Scarlet just barely caught her only because of her quick reflexes. 

At the same time Yuuri and Yuki were being picked up from the train station by their father after attending their last year at Hogwarts school for witches and wizardry.

Scarlet had carried Jennifer bridal style to a small couch and laid her down on it. Then the four of them sat in many places within the living room and waited for her to reawaken. 


End file.
